


Birthday For Patton

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Breakfast in Bed, Isabel's Books, Morality | Patton Sanders' Birthday, Sander Sides Birthday, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: It's Patton birthday and the Sides want to change the way the celebrate it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Birthday For Patton

**Author's Note:**

> A quick side note, this one-shot does reference the one I wrote for Virgil's birthday "The Forgotten Birthday." You can still read this one on it's own and enjoy it but you are more than welcome to read the other one!

It was no secret that Patton loved to celebrate the Sides’ birthdays. It didn’t matter to him that it was ‘illogical’ as Logan liked to say, he was still going to celebrate them. Whenever a birthday came around Patton would spend weeks planning the party, baking a cake, finding a present, and decorating. However, when it came to his birthday Patton preferred not to do much. He was much happier with spending the day with his kiddos. And if they were busy that day he was fine with sitting and watching cartoons in his room alone.

Yes, he did get a little sad when his friends didn’t want to spend the day with him. But it was fine. He was fine.

\-------

It was January 5th when Roman had yanked Virgil and Logan into his room, “we need to talk.” he said once his bedroom door was safely shut.

“Can you make it quick?” Virgil asked with a yawn “it’s too early to be up.”

“It’s ten am,” Logan told him.

“Exactly.”

“Well, Virgil sleeping schedule aside,” Logan said, “I do agree with him in that you need to be quick for I have work to do.”

“Look!” Roman cut in “this a matter of great importance!”

“Then why isn’t Patton here? Or Thomas?” Anxiety asked.

“Because this is about Patton!” Creativity said, “and I’m going to tell Thomas once we are done.”

“What could be so important that Paton can’t-” Logic suddenly cut himself off and his eyes widened “Ohh!”

“What? What is it?” Virgil asked.

“Patton’s birthday,” Logan said softly.

“Every year Patton always gives us the best birthdays!” The dramatic side exclaimed, “even last month when we forgot Virgil’s birthday Patton still managed to make it up to him.” Virgil nodded at this, the light sides only found out about his birthday a week late, despite this Patton and the rest of the sides managed to make it up to him with a late party. “But every year we remember Patton’s birthday when it’s too late!” Roman continued.

“If we remember at all” The logical side added.

“Well, this year that is not going to happen! This year we are going to give our little puffball a day to remember.” Roman declared striking a dramatic pose.

The negative facet was quick to jump in. “Hold on Party Planer Prince, we can’t just jump into this without making a plan of some kind. The last thing we want to do is mess it all up.”

“That’s right,” Logan said, “we need to outline what we wish to do and come up with a plan to execute it.”

“That’s why I need both of your help!” The prince said, “I’m going to talk to Thomas latter, I’m sure he’ll be on board, but I need you two to help me plan and get things ready.”

“Well,” The logical side said, readjusting his glasses “Patton’s birthday is in a little over a week so we better get started.”

Virgil smiled “let’s get cracking.”

\------

Patton woke up to the sound of someone lightly tapping on his door he groaned lightly and rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He checked the time and saw that it was earlier than he usually woke up. It was 6:30 am and normally he got out of bed around 7:30 am so he could make breakfast for his kiddos. Another knock, louder this time, on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

“Who is it?” He called, his voice cracked as it usually did in the morning. 

“Virgil, Roman, and I,” Logan said, “may we come in?”

“Oh um sure!” Patton said with surprise. The others were never awake this early, especially Virgil. The door opened and Logan came in with Virgil, both fully dressed. Roman then walked into the room and Morality’s eyes widen when he saw what was in his friend’s hands. Roman was carrying a tray set with all of his favorite different breakfast foods. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

“It’s your birthday.” Virgil said, “and we wanted to do something nice for you.”

“My… my birthday?” Patton looked at the date on his phone and saw that they were correct, it was his birthday. He had forgotten.

“Yeah, your birthday.” The fanciful side said “it has come to our attention that we never really celebrate your birthday but you alway celebrate ours. And we wanted to change that.”

“You didn’t have to anything kiddos.” The fatherly trait said, “I’m fine with not doing anything.”

“Well, we aren’t!” Virgil said, “you always do so much for us and we often tend to forget that.”

Patton tried to protest but Logan quickly cut in “just relax Patton and let us take care of everything. Let your self celebrate your birthday for once.” The three sides looked at Patton who sat quietly, thinking over what they said. A shy smile grew on his lips and he looked up at them and nodded.

\---------

That morning Patton ate the breakfast his fellow sides made him in bed while they sat with him. The four didn’t talk about much, just what they normally would. Roman did mention some other plans that they had for him but refused to give any details. After he got dressed the four then sat and watched movies for the rest of that morning, and being the birthday boy they let Patton pick all the movies. 

The childish trait did try to pick movies that his fellow sides would like, but he also picked the movies that he loved but didn’t get to watch very often. After lunch, they all sat and played board and card games until the evening started to hit. When Roman declared that they had a surprise for him. And had them all sink out into the real world.

Whenever a side’s birthday rolled around they would go into the real world so Thomas could celebrate as well. Of course, their host could come to the Mind Palace but they all found it more fun this way. When they got to the real word Patton saw that it had been decorated with light blue and silver streamers and balloons (which he got a little giddy over). 

After wishing him a happy birthday Thomas showed Patton some of the birthday fanart that the Fanders had been making. Thomas also, sheepishly, shows Patton the cake he made. Normally Patton was the one to make the cake, it was always completely homemade and decorated to fit the side they were celebrated. He would even make it in the real world so Thomas could have some as well. But since this was his birthday Thomas was the one to make it.

The cake was made from a box mix and the frosting was store-bought vanilla dyed blue. The cake was the right shape and help together but the frosting looked messy. 

“Sorry about your cake Patton,” Thomas said looking embarrassed. The moral side knew that Thomas was learning how to cook, and he was doing a great job! But baking skills was one thing his host lacked.

“Oh, I love it!” He told him with a bright smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to try it!” With those words, Thomas lit the candles and they all sang to their fatherly friend. After the ate the cake the gave Patton his presents and spent the rest of the night watching cartoons.

All in all, it was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Patton! I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Yes, it is a day late but the library at my school was closed yesterday so I was unable to finish writing this. Also, fun fact. Today is my birthday! I turned 18!! As Patton would say my journey to adultery (adulthood) has started. LOL!
> 
> Have a great day everyone. Please Subscribe to the sires, Kudos, and Comment. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
